Starved
by NaluShipper02
Summary: Lucy is taking Natsu and Happy's comments to heart. She hasn't eaten a proper meal in weeks. What happens when Natsu asks questions? One-shot!


**Hey dudes and dudettes! Here's a new story for all of you! This is just a one-shot I came up with! Hope you all enjoy and follow, favorite, and review!**

 **I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I don't… Hiro Mashima is the lucky duck!**

Lucy's POV

"Lushy! You're soooo heavy! I don't know if my wings can hold you!"

"Luce! You need to lay off the midnight snacks!"

I stared at the plate of food that sat in front of me, a sickening feeling churning in my stomach. I haven't eaten anything substantial in weeks, only bites of meals. I lifted my head up to Natsu's smiling face and gave him a forced smile before taking a small bite of the chicken.

"I'm full. I had a big breakfast at home. I don't want to get too heavy." I said, my voice cracking at the word. I stood up and began to walk in the direction of the bathroom, but felt a warm hand on my wrist.

Natsu stared up at me, a confused glint in his warm eyes. "I saw you only have a bite of an apple this morning before putting it back in the fridge. You must be starving after that mission we took! So come on, eat up!" He said to me with enthusiasm. I felt the guild's eyes on us and sighed.

"The only reason I did that was because I had a omelet beforehand. So like I said, I'm full." I said, and looked back up to him, only to see hurt and anger raging in his onyx irises.

"Why are you lying to me Luce?! I watched you wake up, get dressed, and go to the guild. Why do you think I ordered that chicken for you?! I've only seen you take bites of food for weeks, now." He yelled at me and I stared back at him, shock evident in my posture and face.

I heard everybody else around us gasp. They all knew it too. Natsu never yelled at me. Not once in the time we've known each other.

I shook my wrist free of Natsu's grip and crossed my arms. "Natsu, I don't have to tell you everything! I'm absolutely fine!" I yelled as I began to walk towards the restroom again.

"I thought I was your best friend! Just tell me all ready!" He roared back at me and I felt something burst. I whooshed back around and stalked up to him my finger poking at his bare chest through his open vest. "Oh really?! I don't believe that friends call you heavy, or weird! How do you think I feel when you do that?! Why do you think I'm freaking starving myself?! Because of you and that stupid cat!" I screamed at him, staring up into his shocked face.

I realized what I just said and slowly backed away, my head down. "J-just leave me alone." I whispered quietly as I began to walk towards the doors.

Suddenly, I felt my eyelids begin to droop and I stopped my trek. I reached out for one of the tables, but missed and started to fall towards the floor. But I never felt the cold floor. Instead, I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and catch me before I hit the ground. I looked up through half-lidded eyes to see a head of pink and onyx eyes staring deep into my doe brown ones. They looked scared and worried. Then, everything went black.

Natsu's POV

"LUCY!" I yelled as she closed her eyes. I picked her up and carried her to the upstairs infirmary, feeling Wendy right behind me to help.

I slammed open the infirmary door and immediately rushed to one of the white-sheeted cots and set her down carefully.

I walked over to a chair and roughly plopped down in the green chair. "How could I have been so mean? I did this to her. It's my fault she's like this." I whispered into my hands as I watched Wendy use her magic.

The young dragon-slayer's eyebrows were creased with concentration and worry. Everybody was probably worried about Luce.

Suddenly, Wendy stood up and walked in my direction. I watched as she lifted her hand up and dragged it across my face, keeping her head down. "She'll be up in a couple minutes. She just needed some nutrients in her system, but she'll be fine. Sorry I slapped you." She whispered as she walked towards the doors.

"It's okay. I deserved it." I said quietly as I stared at the cot that Lucy lied in. I heard the door click shut and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to." I whispered again as I stood up and walked over to her cot, grasping her pale hand.

Lucy's POV

I groggily opened my eyelids to a white ceiling. "What… What happened?" I whispered.

"You passed out from lack of nutrients." I heard an all-too-familiar voice say from my right. I whipped my head around to the voice, only to see Natsu's face staring back at me, worry and sadness enveloping his usually cheerful expression.

"Oh… Hey N-Natsu!" I said, a fake cheery smile on my face. He stared back at me with anger and I cowered back a little into the pillow. "How could you not tell me!? I would've stopped if you told me that it offended you!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, Natsu! But why would you even do that in the freaking first place!? The boy I've literally had a crush on since our first mission together makes fun of me everyday, so how could i even tell you!? HUH!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my eyes shut tight with streams of tears.

My eyes snapped back open with realization. 'OMG… I just confessed. This is bad, oh so very bad.' I thought to myself as my eyes slowly wandered to Natsu's shocked face.

"S-Sorry… I'll just get going." I whispered as I shakily stood up and began to walk towards the door, but suddenly, I felt a hand grasp my wrist and jerk me around.

I shut my eyes, ready for impact, but only felt something warm and soft against my plump lips. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Natsu's soft pink hair.

'OMG! HE'S KISSING ME!' I thought as he slowly pulled away, a large grin on his lips.

"I like you too." He said, a light pink blush appearing on his tan cheeks.

 **There's my story! I hope you all enjoyed and please R &R! I love support! I hope to see you all later! **

**Random Question: Who's your favorite Edolas counterpart?**

 **My Answer: I really like Lucy and Juvia's counterparts because Lucy is freaking AWESOME and Juvia acts exactly like how Gray acts to her in Earthland!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
